gta_highways_and_morefandomcom-20200214-history
Union Drive East
The Union Drive East is a freeway running in Eastern Algonquin along the coast of the Humboldt River, running from Downtown to Uptown, Liberty City. Its western counterpart is Union Drive West, which both are separated by Castle Tunnel at their southmost tip. The highway runs through eastern neighborhoods including The Exchange, Fishmarket South, Fishmarket North, Presidents City, Lancet, Hatton Gardens, Middle Park East and Lancaster, and has entrances at A, G, K, M, O, R, S and T Street), providing express access between these areas. The freeway is a mixture of at-grade, underground and elevated roadways. The Union Drive (East + West) is one of the longest continuous roads in Algonquin. Union Drive East is evidently a take on Franklin D. Roosevelt Drive in Manhattan, New York City. Exits and Entrances No Exits or Entrances are numbered in the game, so they will be listed in order from where it begins after the Flatfish Place Access Road, to where it ends at the intersection of Topaz Street, Albany Avenue and San Juan Road. 1. Flatfish Place Access Road The Flatfish Place Access Road is in The Exchange area, Downtown Algonquin. It is at the continuation of Bismarck Avenue, in front of the construction yard owned by Yusuf Amir. Vehicles can only enter the freeway at the direction uptown from Flatfish Place, or exit the freeway at the direction west. This road provides convenient access to Heliport, Fishmarket South, The Exchange and Castle Gardens area. 2. Castle Tunnel If you drive on the fast lane at the direction to the west, you will enter the Castle Tunnel. The Castle Tunnel runs under the Castle Gardens and continues to Union Drive West. Entering and exiting the tunnel will provide you an easy way to / from City Hall, Castle Garden City or other west-side areas served by the Union Drive West. 3. South Parkway Intersection South Parkway is the major avenue running the south of Algonquin. It is at the next lower block of A Street. It connects north-south thoroughfare like Albany, Bismarck, Columbus and Denver Avenue. Using the South Parkway intersection, you can drive to nearby The Exchange easily. After the intersection, Union Drive East will elevate to give room to the car park, Privateer Road, Flatfish Place and the garbage dump under the structure. 4. Garnet Street Intersection An intersection connects Garnet Street (G Street) and Union Drive East is built to provide comfortable entry to the Lower-Midtown area like Lower Easton, Suffolk, Presidents City and Colony Island. If you drive on the right lane in the freeway at all directions, it will bring you to Garnet Street at the direction west. Using the left lane on the Garnet Street will bring you uptown while right for downtown. 5. South Civilization Committee Access Road The South Civilization Committee Access Road is near to the K Street and is south of the Civilization Committee. Only vehicles driving northbound can enter the access road to Albany Avenue, while traffic from A Avenue can only go southbound after entering the freeway. It should be the most direct way to Algonquin Bridge. After this intersection, Union Drive East is narrowed into one-lane traffic and runs underneath the Civilization Committee with two lanes. It is the bottleneck of the Union Drive East, resulting in traffic jams in this part of the freeway. 6. North Civilization Committee Access Road The North Civilization Committee Access Road continues to Manganese Street (M Street) and is situated at the north of the Civilization Committee. Only vehicles driving on the freeway southbound can enter the access road to A Avenue, while traffic from A Avenue and M Street can only go northbound after entering the freeway. This road enables traffic from midtown (M Street) drives Uptown, Bohan and Dukes easily. After this intersection, Union Drive East becomes an at-level freeway, which is not elevated nor underground. 7. Obsidian Street Junction Not far from the North Civilization Committee Access Road is the Obsidian Street (O Street) junction. As O Street is an east-bound one-way street, only traffic from Middle Park East can enter the freeway using this junction. This road lets southern-Middle Park East traffic drive Downtown easily, or they have to drive the bustling avenues (like Albany) or go north to Ruby Street to enter the freeway. 8. Ruby Street and East Borough Bridge Intersection Ruby Street (R Street) is a major east-west road in Middle Park East. It is because the East Borough Bridge ends at Ruby Street. At Ruby Street intersection, you can drive to Charge Island, Dukes and Bohan using the East Borough Bridge, or Lancaster, Middle Park East using R Street. After this junction, Union Drive East looks more avenue than a highway. 9. Silicon Street Junction Silicon Street (S Street) is just one block north than R Street. Silicon Street is an east-bound one way street. Traffic from Lancaster may enter Union Drive East at any direction. 10. Albany Avenue, Topaz Street and San Juan Road Intersection This is the end of the northern side of the Union Drive East. Its continuation is Topaz Street, which leads you further west to North Holland, Varsity Heights, or even Bohan through Frankfort Avenue or Alderney. If you want to drive further north, you may drive San Juan Road, which continues by Walnut Way and Grummer Road, the northmost road in Algonquin. You may also return to Lancaster and Middle Park East by turning left to Albany Avenue. There is a gasoline station in the intersection, which you can be replenish gasoline before driving further. As this is the northeastern transport hub of Algonquin, the traffic is quite busy here. Points of Interest The following places of interest can be visited via the Union Drive East *Castle Tunnel *Castle Gardens *Higgins Heliport *Civilization Committee *East Holland Police Station Mission Uses Grand Theft Auto IV *Call and Collect * Meltdown * Union Drive The Lost and Damned *Shifting Weight See also * Union Drive West Category:Freeways Category:Streets Category:Streets in GTA IV Category:Freeways in Liberty City in GTA IV Era Category:Streets in Algonquin